Forum:Hall of Fame/Archive/April 2011
for April 2011 Voting period will be continued. There is too much tied votes. American che Support #Che is awesome. She has the best videos on earth, well, PnF Fan related. (I haven't seen any other genre of her videos, if she has any) She is like the Lawful Neutral of this wiki. Can be tough, but in my opinion, always fair. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # FadhilPF Support #All-in-all, Faddy's been a great guy. He's always helped me out me out with whatever I needed. He's been extremely nice and has done a lot of work devoted to the maintainence of this wiki. Thus, I urge you to vote for Faddy (debate phrase, couldn't help myself). [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Debate phrases are not yet a no-do, so thanks :D You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 14:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC) #While Faddy has recently admitted he doesn't like the show that much, he is a great user here and definitely gets a lot of those crazy that most of us can't even BEGIN to understand. He is really helpful and helps keep this wiki together. [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!]]What is she talking about? 14:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # The Regurgitator Support # Oppose # Comments # Scubadave Support #Scubadave is this wiki's top grossing user. And in a while he will defeat me. He does all the technical stuff and he also cooperate actively with other admins and the ways we admins keep the wiki clutter-free and clean. In fact he is the first candidate for the next admin. '''You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 14:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ##And in a while he will defeat me? XD. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!]]Carpe Diem! 23:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) # What Fadhil said. Scubadave's a great guy, he is the best Mary Sue detector on the wikia, he's great with communicating with the wikia and he knows all the rules and polocies. I vote. Really Big Hat As they broke away, Rachel muttered two words, "At last." 01:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) #I think SD is super nice and friendly! Sometimes I think he's an admin, and he also know the policies! Another vote. :)I am a robotic cow! (talk) 01:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) #Scubadave is a great contributor here and very helpful... He knows the rules and policies and when I first got here I thought he was an admin because he did so much! [[User:Maddyfae|'''Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!]]What is she talking about? 14:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) #He's got my vote. He's freindly, smart, and almost secend Faddy, only betterishJapan tsunami! 50,000 people and counting died'' Jisu's blogs 03:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC)'' Oppose Comments Wow, so many votes, imagine me being tried for this back in October when I first got here! XD! [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 04:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You know, I''m kinda jelous of you. I had a two month head start, and now look at yourself, while i am not doing to good.[[User:Jisu Lee|Japan tsunami! ]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 05:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Team Doofenshmirtz Support #TD is a well known user here on the wiki, and I like her stories (ICFBTTSA and Alice in Danville are my favorites). She deserves it. MattRoth (talk) 19:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # P&I4EVAH! Support # Oppose # Comments # Daisy56 Support # Oppose # Comments # AgentGoldfish Support #AgentGoldfish has been a really active and is a great user of this wiki. Unfortunately, he is not often around. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 13:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #I'm eligible now :D [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!''']]What is she talking about? 12:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC)